


cupcake

by 111100111



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Office, Office Sex, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/111100111/pseuds/111100111
Summary: Squip drinks soy milk and avoids animal products as much as he can. He is up before 5 am and drinks milkshakes for breakfast. He does meditation, jogs regularly, schedules his days and practices the art of mindfulness. He has been to yoga retreats in India and Thailand. His mind is free of disturbances and sharply focused in order to excel at all times.  [Office+omegaverse AU]
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	cupcake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hal9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hal9/gifts).



> Small gift for hal9 based on their office+omegaverse AU, I hope you enjoy it!

There was confetti on the floor.

It had been Brooke Lohst’s birthday, ‘Brooke from human resources’’ as he had memorized. He got her a card and a coupon for Bath & Body Works. The whole company celebrated it modestly, clapping and sharing pink cupcakes out of a Tupperware in the break room. They had been sugary pink, the kind of flavor that only tasted of pink, with colorful sprinkles on top, but perfectly bland and oily inside. Squip always felt sick just looking at them. Of course, he didn’t eat any. But it’s the end of the day and he feels a pang in his stomach and a dizziness rising within him and wonders if perhaps the sugar got to him after all, the smell or the unnatural color getting to his senses. He looks down and notices there are drops of confetti on the grey carpet of their floor.

Jeremy is shutting off his computer in the corner, the last one to leave office not due to any type of productive workaholic behavior, but due to, frankly put, incompetence.

Squip has fought with himself about sending him over to another branch, so he won’t have to deal with Jeremy’s utter lack of capacity. But Jeremy is learning alright and seems to be a valuable member of the small team he put together so, he can’t just abandon someone so cruelly.

(He can, but he doesn’t want to).

Jeremy’s puppy eyes meet his and he has a big tupperware under his right arm.

“Working late again boss?”

Ah yes, he is also clueless.

“S-sorry the cupcakes I brought weren’t vegan.”

“That’s alright.”

He feels slightly dizzy, but he knows he can’t put the blame on uneaten cupcakes.

Squip drinks soy milk and avoids animal products as much as he can. He is up before 5 am and drinks milkshakes for breakfast. He does meditation, jogs regularly, schedules his days and practices the art of mindfulness. He has been to yoga retreats in India and Thailand. His mind is free of disturbances and sharply focused in order to excel at all times.

But tonight, something is really setting him off.

He closes his tablet and checks on the front pocket of his suit jacket, two capsules still intact.

Humans are full of contradictions after all.

And the scent rises to him again.

When Jeremy’s eyes anxiously meet his again, he finally understands.

“Jeremy. Come to my office.”

*

  
He feels Jeremy behind him, grabbing him at the hips and pulling him closer. The fabric of his pants is sturdy and sleek and suddenly feels too warm and tight.

“Just take it off”, he hushes hungrily “Take it all off”. Squip doesn’t often misplace his pills but he must have taken only half a dosage by mistake. It’s the second time this happens in three months.

Jeremy stutters, “S-squip,” and the Squip finds his tone pathetic as usual, wants to retort in response and say something mean to minimize him, but gasps instead.

Soon enough Jeremy’s scent fills up his nostrils and makes him gasp. It’s musky, sweaty but sweet and so like Jeremy, mixing in with his own as Jeremy jerks him off, one hand down his very expensive Armani suit.

He wonders if he does it by mistake, if he skips one pill and lets himself stay at work after hours in order to be caught. He wants to be caught.

His suit is dirty and Jeremy lets his his forehead rest on Squip’s chest when they finish. The tupperware is on the floor now. It’s not confetti but chunks of prepackaged cakes that will stain the carpet of Squip’s office.

The cleaning staff will think he was binging on those in secret.

“This never happened.”

He always says the same thing. And every time Jeremy looks up to him and in one small moment, an insolent sparkle in his puppy eyes.

“Anything you say, boss.”  
  



End file.
